


The Perfect Ring

by Dmsilvis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, engagements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmsilvis/pseuds/Dmsilvis
Summary: Castiel never planned on making a career out of the jewelry store. He accepted the job because his cousin Balthazar needed extra help. Here he was almost 15 years later.Castiel didn’t hate the job, in a lot of ways it was very satisfying when he could find just the right item for someone. He enjoyed watching people get excited over describing and then finding that ideal gift for a loved one. Either a birthday present, coming of age present, anniversary gifts, wedding gifts, class rings, I’m sorry gifts, look I have a ton of money date me gifts. His absolute favorite was engagement rings. His heart soared when he helped someone find the perfect ring.A very special customer needs his help today finding just that.





	The Perfect Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NavajoLovesDestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/gifts).

> A gift for my dear friend Navajolovesdestiel.
> 
> Thank you so much to Mansikka for beta reading :)

Castiel never planned on making a career out of the jewelry store. He accepted the job because his cousin Balthazar needed extra help. Here he was almost 15 years later, paying for his life by selling jewelry, over priced stuffed animals, crystal figurines and whatever else Balthazar and Bella ordered in.

Castiel didn’t hate the job, in a lot of ways it was very satisfying when he could find just the right item for someone. He enjoyed watching people get excited over describing and then finding that ideal gift for a loved one. Either a birthday present, coming of age present, anniversary gifts, wedding gifts, class rings, I’m sorry gifts, look I have a ton of money date me gifts. His absolute favorite was engagement rings. His heart soared when he helped someone find the perfect ring.

His most memorable customer to date was a young man, Alfie, so jittery picking out a ring that Castiel had to have him sit down. In the end Alfie chose a small unassuming diamond on a gold band, very traditional. The couple also picked out their wedding bands here, simple gold bands, and very them. They had sent the jewelry store a thank you card and wedding photo. Castiel still looked at it on their wall of photos, and smiled at the young couple. They would be celebrating their 5 year anniversary soon. Bella had to tsk tsk at Castiel after that sale because he hadn’t pushed Alfie for a more expensive purchase. She seemed to not care about the perfect piece of jewelry to fit the person, only the pricetag.

Sam Winchester and his wife Jessica were also memorable but only because that is how Castiel met Dean. Sam and Jess were very sweet and modest with their jewelry choices as well. Although going with silver bands instead of gold. Castiel remembered Sam coming in with Dean to choose the engagement ring, Dean scoffed at the entire idea of commitment. Not the best first impression of the man he was currently dating. Two weeks later Sam and Jess came in and excitedly chose their wedding bands. Dean again was in tow, and he very shyly held back, kept his comments to himself and watched proudly as Sam and Jess made their choices.

Dean came in a couple days after that for a gift for his mom for Mothers Day, and again for a watch for his dad on Fathers Day, at the end of June he came in for Castiel’s phone number. Castiel was lost to Dean from their first date, and was Dean’s plus one at Sam’s wedding. That was three years ago.

“Clarence!” Castiel smiled as soon as he heard the voice from the front of the store. He put aside the jewelry he was cleaning and went to wrap Meg in a hug!

“How did Charlie like the set, Meg?” Cas asked as he pulled away. He had worked for weeks helping Meg design an entire jewelry set around The Legend of Zelda for her fiance Charlie.

Meg was positively glowing. “You haven’t seen me in 3 days because she dragged to the

bedroom and we had 48 hours of amazing geeky sex, that’s how much she liked it.” She reached up on tiptoe and gave Cas a kiss on the cheek. “I can’t stay, I’m late for work, but I want to stop in and tell you she loved it, thanks, Clarence. We still on for drinks this Friday after work?

“Of course, Meg.” Castiel couldn’t stop smiling for his friend, she smiled and backed out of the store.

Cas sighed and walked back to his cleaning task. He wondered when it would be him walking on cloud nine, picking out wedding bands. Sure, there was nothing preventing Castiel from asking Dean to marry him but he wasn’t getting commitment vibes from Dean. They stayed at each others places, but didn’t live together, they did family events together, but they had never talked about more. Castiel wanted more. Dean always skirted the topic, he had self worth issues where he didn’t think he was good enough, his job was dirty and he had no money saved and Castiel’s rich family didn’t like Dean and any other excuse Dean could think of to prevent him from taking that final leap.

Castiel sat and cleaned jewelry the rest of his day, running his entire relationship through his head. About five minutes before closing the bell on the door chimed and Cas, now thoroughly depressed, trudged to the front of the store to see Dean standing there looking at the jewelry case. It was obvious he had gone home and showered after work, he wasn’t grease smudged and didn’t smell like tires. He looked so good right after work, but this shower fresh Dean in nice jeans and a henley was nice as well.

“Dean, this is a wonderful surprise! I didn’t think we were meeting until later at the restaurant.” Dean looked up with his best smile and green eyes sparkling. Cas smiled and felt the tension leave him.

“Hello, Sir, I’m looking for the perfect ring.” Dean said and bit his bottom lip to try not to smile.

Cas was confused. “Uhm. For who? I can’t think of any family birthdays coming up.”

“Oh it’s not for a birthday.” Dean looked in the case some more. Castiel noticed that although he was playing it cool from the chest up, his leg was fidgeting. Dean was nervous. “It’s for this amazing guy, I’m pretty sure he’s the love of my life.” Cas felt like his spirit left his body. Was Dean really doing this?

He couldn’t speak and he watched Dean as he searched Cas’ face for any sign that he was moving too fast. Cas decided to play alog before Dean ran away like a frightened rabbit.

He cleared his throat.

“I see, Sir, and what style do you think your future fiance would prefer?” Castiel watched Dean straighten up, all of his confidence returning.

“Well, he likes gardening and sh--stuff, so something that can handle being in and out of dirt, clay, he likes making pottery and stuff, creates some awesome paintings too, he’s an amazing artist, but he works in this really classy place and has an uppity family--”

Cas snorted.

“--so it also needs to be refined, classic almost. He’s the best of both, no, the best of all worlds, so a nice mix of traditional and modern.”

“He sounds like quite a catch!” Cas laughed and Dean shrugged.

“Smart, funny in a deadpan sort of way, puts up with my smartass behavior all the time, yeah, I don’t know why he’s slumming it with me!”

Cas huffed “Dean, we talked about this, don’t speak ill of yourself--”

“How do you know my name? I don’t know you, Sir,” Dean interrupted, Dean raised his eyebrows. “One more request, I’m just lowly mechanic so the cost can’t break the bank.”

Cas smiled so wide, he couldn’t help it. He tried to remain professional. “Ah, yes, Sir I think something from this selection here would be best suited to him. Tungsten holds up very well.” Cas began taking out a velvet covered display with 12 rings in it. Dean’s eyes and fingers went straight for a silver ring with blue band inset.

“This one, the blue matches his eyes,” Dean said holding the ring up beside Cas’ eyes and comparing the color. Cas blushed. “Although the pink of your--his cheeks is beautiful too.”

Cas smiled.

“And what size should I write down for the order Sir.” Cas asked.

Dean faltered “I don’t know.” Cas smirked.

“Well, it isn’t uncommon for couples to have rings resized after the engagement if needed, so if you need to leave the store with this, you can bring it back if it doesn’t fit correctly.”

“Yes! Yes lets do that!” Dean said excitedly “I have a whole thing planned, wine, dinner, late night walk around the lake where we had our first date, so I kind of need it tonight.” Dean pulled out his wallet and handed his credit card to Cas. Cas rang him up, packaged the ring and handed it to Dean.

“I think your future fiance is very lucky to have you.” Cas said staring at Dean as he handed him the ring. Stepping into Dean’s space.

They stared for a moment at each other and just when Cas thought Dean was going to break character and kiss him before he left the store Dean coughed and took a step back.

“Thank you for your help, Sir, I’ll recommend the place to all my friends.” He winked and Cas laughed, Dean left the store looking like he was the luckiest man in the world.

Cas finished closing the store and left to meet Dean at their favorite restaurant, pretending he didn’t know what was coming.

The ring fit perfectly by the way.


End file.
